coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob (2005 character)
Bob was a short-term partner of Liz McDonald in 2005. In May 2005, Bob attended a funeral with his old work colleague Ken Barlow. When Bob returned to the Rovers with Ken, he was surprised by its rowdy nature as Liz and her friend Eileen Grimshaw drunkenly shouted about their speed dating experiences. Intrigued by speed dating, Bob joined Ken, Deirdre and Liz to discuss if anyone could really form a connection in three minutes. When he was asked to give his own three-minute introduction of himself, Bob flirted with Liz, telling her that he was also partial to brandy snaps. Bob later rang the Barlows to ask if they could pass on his phone number to Liz. She rang Bob and the pair agreed to go for a date. Although Deirdre was delighted that Liz had found a new partner, Ken was more reserved, telling her that he was worried for Bob as Liz was still married to the violent Jim McDonald. Bob and Liz enjoyed a successful first date as they opened up about their own mistakes such as Jim's stint in prison and Bob rushing into a second marriage while still grieving. As Bob walked Liz home, her son Steve spotted them and was shocked to see her invite him into her flat. Steve confronted Bob the next morning but Liz warned him to back off, warning him that although she was married, she would never get back with Jim. Although Tracy Barlow saw Bob's infatuation for Liz as sweet and advised Steve to support their relationship, Steve maintained that his mum's new boyfriend was boring and not right for her. When Bob brought two mountain bikes for a date, Liz initially had reservations about whether their relationship would work but was later surprised by how much she enjoyed her day riding through Mortimer Forest. However, Bob and Liz's relationship began to hit the rocks. When he began to flirt with her friend Bev Unwin in the Weatherfield Arms, Liz warned him that she was just putting on an act for the punters. Liz was also offended when she met Bob's mother Marjorie, who said he must have met her in smutty magazine and called her a tart. Marjorie also warned Liz that she was one of a long line of Bob's 'low-rent floozies', leaving her son lost for words. Marjorie's warnings of her son's smutty behaviour came true when Liz discovered that Bob wanted to take revealing photos of her. When Bob asked her to take her dress off, she angrily told him that his mother was right and that he saw her as a cheap, easy tart. Liz and Bev then got revenge on Bob by pretending that they had phoned the police on him. He angrily insisted that he was not a pornographer and called Liz and Bev a pair of 'low-rent floozies'. Liz admitted that she hadn't phoned the police, much to Bob's relief and he agreed to never set foot near Coronation Street again. List of appearances 2005 {|width="100%" style="margin-bottom:0em; border-bottom: 0px solid #B8C7D9;" cellspacing=2|- |style="width:25%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| *Fri 27th May (2) *Sun 5th Jun *Mon 6th Jun (1) *Fri 10th Jun |style="width:25%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| *Fri 17th Jun *Wed 6th Jul *Sun 10th Jul *Wed 20th Jul |style="width:25%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| *Mon 25th Jul (1) *Wed 27th Jul *Sun 31st Jul *Sun 7th Aug |style="width:25%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| *Fri 12th Aug *Mon 15th Aug (1) *Mon 15th Aug (2) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2005 minor characters Category:Teachers